White Reflection
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Chapter 3!It’s another hot thrilling day for new agent Potter to start a mission, but having a Malfoy as a partner can be, sometimes, irresistible. AU! Slash! HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** White Reflection

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** It's another hot thrilling day for new agent Potter to start a mission, but having a Malfoy as a partner can be, sometimes, irresistible. AU! Slash! HarryxDraco

**Rating **PG-13

**Status:** BETAED

**Notes:** Title comes from song 'White Reflection' from 'Two Mix' No, I don't know about guns and police or agent business so don't flame me. And since I don't know or had been on England I'll not be naming street. Shannon's pub is a made up place. Cars had been picked up by pictures, first father has an old Cadillac, I love BMW and my bf told me to try for a Mercedez and an Infiniti. I luv Abraxs's character because she always does funny things that make her father glared at her. I think part of this fic was inspired by FAKE From Sanami Matoh.

_I feel your love reflection_

_Passionately uniting our dreams into one,_

_In our youth, we seek each other out,_

_Without being afraid of our own faults!_

_I feel your love reflection_

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine_

_Writing a distant, never-ending story_

_**White Reflection**_

_**By Shinigami Liliz Black**_

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining hotly over the packed streets of London when a black BMW 745Li turned around the corner at full speed, screeching its wheels at the process. The people around turned and backed away startled as the car slide around for a bit before picking up speed and continue zigzagging between the common European cars making them halt at the process, banging their horns loudly.

From behind, a black Lexus LS 400 running full speed came, also screeching its wheels in the process, following the zigzagging BMW. Neither of the passengers inside both cars could be seen because of the dark solar tints in the windows.

However inside the BMW lied a young man by the age of seventeen, who was driving the car, gripping and turning the steering wheel frantically. His jet black messy hair fell causally on his forehead and curled up behind his neck, almost brushing his shoulders. His deep emerald eyes, behind round and beautiful glasses never stopped scanning the street ahead, dressed in a long sleeved white polo shirt, a red and gold tie, black trousers and shoes.

His tanned hands grasped the steering wheel firmly, showing his white knuckles. His eyes, for a split second, looked at the figure beside him before returning to the street ahead. "Are they still tailing us?"

The figure beside him turned to look at the back of the car and frowned, "Yea, they still haven't given up."

The young man found himself whining at the process while the figure on the passenger's seat, chuckled and shook the white long blonde hair, falling across 'his' face. 'His' eye was barely visible yet they were a deep silver cold color and 'his' face was fine, pale, almost feminine. "Zigzagging around the street won't help matters," the figure spoke in a soft female voice. "We need violence."

The woman opened the drawer of the car's dash board and pulled out a silver gun and refill. She loaded the empty gun and opened the window. "What are you think you're doing? ABRAXS!" the young man exclaimed as the young woman stuck her head out along the gun and threw the first shot to the Lexus behind.

Unfortunately, even if it was 20 feet away, the Lexus dodged the shot and the bullet scratched the right rear mirror. "Bugger," the young woman mumbled before she felt the other man pulling her inside.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" the black haired man roared, turning the steering wheel harshly, dodging a truck going at slow pace; They had entered the four-lane highway. "I am supposed to bring you back alive!"

Suddenly a large numerous of shots ran out hitting the back of the BMW's crystal making the two passengers cower down and almost losing control of the vehicle. "FUCK!"

"Is this is how you were planning to bring me back alive?" the woman named Abraxs hissed at his companion. "It is not a very good plan, is it?"

"It's not my fault they decided to tail us!" he barked back angrily, "Stop blaming me and call for back up!"

"Back up!" the woman mentioned startled, "I'm definitely not be calling for backup! I'm not going to let the agency know that a Potter and a Malfoy can't deal with such a simple mission."

"This is an emergency!" he hissed back glaring at the woman with heated emerald orbs. "Fuck the god damming plan! It's your safety I'm concerned for!"

Abraxs held the gun tightly on her right hand and punched the roof above. "Open the fucking sunroof!" Angrily, the young man slid the lid open and pushed the bottom near the rear mirror. The sun roof opened slowly and Abraxs kneeled over the armrest near the gearshift, thankfully she was wearing a pair of tight long jeans, and a green blouse and not a skirt or else she would had kick off the young man's face for, well, ogling. She pocked her head out and pulled the gun's trigger, aiming at the driver's place.

Once again the Lexus dodged the shot and Abraxs was forced to curse loudly. Then a man, with a black tuxedo and fine Romani sunglasses came out from the passenger's window holding a submachine gun and pointing it directly at them. Terrified, Abraxs hit the roof and shouted, "Turn left Harry!"

Harry did as he was told and abruptly turned left yet the shots smashed the window of the back. Abraxs yelped, ducking inside, slumping in to the sit hard and hitting the door with her back. Unfortunately the door flung open and Abraxs halfway, slipped out managing to hold onto the edge of the car's inside and the opened door. "HARRY!"

"ABRAX!" Harry exclaimed and with one hand grasped Abraxs forearm pulling her inside just before shot ran out beside the opened door. Abraxs closed the door abruptly, breathing heavily, her blonde hair tousled. "Imagine what Mr. Malfoy would have done to me if I brought you back with holes in your head, _dead_!" he said furiously, looking at the young woman.

"LOOK OUT!" Abraxs roared pointing ahead. Harry whipped his head alarmed and screamed.

Ahead an accident had occurred previously as two cars, who had seem to had lost control of it, slamming it against the highway's division while the other hit him from behind taking most of the highway's space. Harry hit the brakes dodging the two cars, terrified but since the car was moving at a high speed, he lost control of the steering wheel and send the car spinning. The cars coming beside halt abruptly but the BMW has lost his balance and send the car rolling into the air. Abraxs, terrified swung her hand forward and everything seemed to stop.

Harry stopped screaming in midair, holding the steering wheel hard and looked at his surrounding. He was sitting upside down, his belt still on noticing the car floating on midair. Beside him, Abraxs breathed heavily and pushed her door opened.

"We got to get out of here!" Abraxs exclaimed jumping off the roof of the car and into the highway, "What are you waiting for?"

Harry removed his belt making his body slump into the roof of the upside down car and kicked the door open before stepping out. As he did so his eyes widened. "What the fuck-!"

Every car on the four-lane highway stopped, even the two men outside their wrecked car stopped moving almost petrified, a terrified expression lingering on their faces as they stared at the floating BMW. Several feet behind lies the Lexus with the man holding the submachine froze on mid shout. He felt Abraxs taking hold of his hand. "Come on Harry! Let's go I'll explain you on the way!"

"What the fuck happened back there?" Harry asked as they managed to get as far away as possible.

"In a matter of minutes the effect will run off and everything will be back to normal," Abraxs said as the reached the beginning of another city.

"Everything stopped! It's like they froze or something!"

"Time stopped, Harry," Abraxs breathed out catching her breath, "I did it."

"What?" Harry asked shocked not understanding a thing. Abraxs sighed and continue to walk inside the city as Harry followed hastily, "What is going on!"

"Look, that," she said pointing to the place the come from, "is what Sir Voldemort is behind me."

Harry remained silent staring at her confusedly. "Look Voldemort was the son of a well know drug dealer and mean mafia guy called Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch-sorcerer, directly from the linage of the Wicked One."

"When he was borne, his father was killed by an agency called G.H and his mother was later captured by the civilians and killed burned at the stake. So that left him homeless and into the orphan; Of course being the son of a terrified mafia guy and a witch it was obvious he wouldn't be treated right and acquire his mother's unnatural abilities: magic."

"You're telling me that this 'sir' is in fact a wizard?" Harry asked stunned.

"Most likely, though Voldemort grew and build is own Mafia, the Death Eater as it is called to bring terrorism and death to the non- magical civilian and accept those with uncanny abilities of magic. They use a lot of black Magic to archive their ways but of course does not abandon the technology. The magic that currently resides in this world are limited and it isn't like fairy books. Some has only special uses; others evolve their magic a bit further but often are use for special and dangerous occasion; just like I did."

"Does your father know about it?"

"Of course he does! We're a pure family of Sorcerers and warlocks, I obtained the power to freeze time, Draco has the power to become invisible and disappear."

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair and sighed, "How do you know all about this Voldemort guy?"

"Father used to work for him," Abraxs pointed out, walking down the street with the raven haired boy beside him, "He used to be one of his Death Eaters until Voldemort killed my mother. Father went off and decided to re-build the G. H agency Voldemort destroy."

"So the D.A agency is-"

"Yes, the agency that, sixteen years ago worked to solve cases when the cop weren't unable to, especially those involving drugs dealing and magic."

"But this must mean that people who work in it are-"

"Ever wonder why Father took you in so fast?" Abraxs asked grinning at him, "Yes, you just like many others inside possess unnatural talents in magic. That is why Voldemort hate us so much, we take people in, no matter if they learn magic by training and practicing, acquire by blood or reincarnation, we keep welcoming our kind, helping us protect the future of those non- magical civilian and few non-magical that learned magic for years. Voldemort hates them and are often referred to him as Mudblood or scum for the magical evolvement. Father says he want a clean world, with out Mudblood with anything that's not worth living around him."

"This is unbelievable!" Harry breathed out, rubbing his hand on his forehead. "Magic, of all things!"

"Don't be so thickhead," Abraxs commented, "Besides, as I told you not all people can perform every kind of magic. Most can only do its natural ability."

"But why, in all heavens, is Voldemort interested in your freezing stuff?" Harry asked.

"Not my powers, but the fact that I'm also part of his linage, Salazar Slytheri, and I'm a woman, Harry what else would a woman do well for him?"

Harry stopped walking as he said, "A child…"

"Exactly," she said, looking at him intently as they stopped walking, "he wants to continue his blood and how much better than taking a pure one."

"But this is still insane!" Harry exclaimed as he pick up speed, "Who would like to kill people for the mere fact they aren't magical. He might as well wipe off the entire world."

Abraxs sighed, placing a hand around his shoulder, "Look all we know is that he picks older people, unlike father who pick sixteen year old teenager to train them and continue to fight against this threats if we keep on like this, we might be able to stop him."

"You people had taken almost sixteen years or more trying to get rid off him and you still haven't, do you honestly think-"

Abraxs just rolled her eyes as Harry continue to complain down the street…

* * *

His cold silver eyes stare at the screen on his desk, leaning back on his chair, his elbow resting on the armrest, his hand joined. He was clad on the finest clothes from head to toe, with a black tuxedo imported Italy, and a silver satin tie. His long smooth blonde hair fell around his shoulders as his thumb finger caresses the faint trial of hair coming from his chin as the woman on the news boomed, "A_ violent accident had erupted this afternoon, a black BMW 745Li had lost control, sending the car spinning and into the air when it crashed dramatically on the highway. Fortunately, no passengers were found inside the vehicle. The Police reported that the same vehicle was identified early chased by another car-"_

Sighing he turned off the screen and rest his head back into his office chair. A knocked on the door startle him and a young man with curly red hair, square glasses and freckled face came in bowing with a polo shirt, tie, fine black trousers and shoe. "Sir Malfoy," he said smoothly, "Mr. Harry J. Potter has reported in."

"Thank you Percy, let him in." The Percy guy bowed and opened the door widely as a squealing voice boomed, "DADDY!"

Abraxs ran inside the office along with a tired Harry as her father stood up and greet them. Sir Malfoy embraced his daughter into a long dear hug and has kissed the top of her head, "Abraxas my dear, I'm so glad you're alive!"

Abraxs looked at her father sourly, "Don't call me Abraxas, I hate it!" Sir Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked over Harry's direction. The young black haired man blushed and bowed.

"I brought her as you requested sir."

"You did well today Mr. Potter, I'm entirely grateful for bringing back my daughter."

Harry blushed deeply and murmured, "It was nothing sir, however I'm sorry for what happened to the car."

"You don't need to worry for that Mr. Potter I can replace that as soon as possible, what counts is that you're both safe now," Sir Malfoy said, removing his hair from his face, "However-"

"Oh don't worry daddy," Abraxs said from his father chair's as she stopped spinning around, "I explained him everything that there is to know."

Sir Malfoy looked back at his daughter and nodded, "Thank you Abraxas-"

"Abraxs!" hissed the young woman, but Sir Malfoy ignored her and turned to face Harry.

"I'm terribly sorry for not explaining you the real circumstance of this agency-"

"It's all right sir, I quite understand it," Harry said smiling weakly.

"Well then," Sir Malfoy started to say as he signed something on a paper over his desk. "Give this to Remus, he'll signed the report for you and the pay raise, you're dismissed."

Harry took the paper and gasped, "But sir!"

"You well earn it Harry."

Just then another young man came in. The figure stopped at Harry's presence and stared at him for a few second. His eyes, were as cold as Sir Malfoy along with his messy blonde hair, pallid skin in a fine silver polo, black trousers and boots. He was to say a carbon copy of Sir Malfoy; height almost 6'0.

"Harry…" he whispered locking gaze with the other black haired man. Both green and silver orbs were lost into each other until…

"DRACO!" Abraxs boomed sweetly throwing her arms around her twin brother's shoulder and hugging him hard. Draco scowled at his sister kissed his cheek.

"Get off!" he growled and handed down few papers to his father, "Remus sends you this."

"Ay yes, thank you Draco," Sir Malfoy said taking the paper, "Draco why don't you drive Harry home after he finish his report?" he added scanning the paper without noticing the stunned expression of both men ahead.

"I want to go too!" Abraxs exclaimed now throwing her arms around Harry.

"You will stay here," Sir Malfoy replied with a stern expression, looking up from the papers, "You brought us enough trouble."

Abraxs seems to pout as Harry tried to say, "Don't worry sir, I-"

"Draco will drive you home Harry, you're tired and you need a good rest before coming tomorrow."

Harry sighed and nodded, "Yes sir," and left the office.

* * *

Draco turned off the engine as the car stopped ahead of Harry's flat. Even if the young man was still as many could say, underage, Lucius Malfoy provided him with a legal home after Harry joined the D.A agency. The blonde man's agency take sixteen year old teenagers with magical qualities, trained them on their arts, such as gun shot test, and many other secret agent skill that were need to survived against crime. Harry turned seventeen just when he joined the D.A agency his godfather, Sirius Black, a retired agent, had referred him to.

The flat was small but nice and give the seventeen year old the enough space he needs to live. "Nice flat you got there," Draco whispered looking through the passenger's window.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled as he took off the belt, "and thanks for the ride Draco."

Harry swore he felt the other man shiver for a split second before he replied, not taking his eyes off Harry, "You're welcome Harry."

Harry smiled, opening the car's door and before he could step out Draco grasped his forearm. Draco opened his mouth and closed it with a snap before letting go of him and mumbling, "Be careful."

He nodded and closed the door, "Be careful you too," he replied taking his keys out and approaching his doorstep.

When the black haired man disappeared inside his flat, Draco Malfoy sighed dropping his head on the steering wheel, his blonde hair falling across his face. "I'm such an idiot; Harry is never going to like me."

**End of Chapter One**

**Notes:** heheh This was supposed to be one shot but damn I was on page 45 and still were near the end! I used to have problems writing long stories and now I have problems writing short one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** White Reflection

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status**: BETAED

**Notes**: wait till Blaise kick in, it's so funny!

_As if throwing off the sadness and pain,_

_I flap my wings,_

_and in my heart, I spread wide_

_the wings of courage that you've given to me _

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Harry Potter entered the D.A agency as usual with his favorite clothes, a white long sleeved polo shirt, his famous red and gold tie, black trousers and polished shoes. "Good afternoon, Ginny," he said smiling broadly.

The young red head, a year younger than him blushed as he passed by her on the lobby and into the report directory. "Afternoon Harry," she replied sighing at the process. Harry Potter was new and terribly attractive young man around the agency.

Just as he stepped into the agency office report, were he would be given his next mission, Abraxs had flung herself at him into a dear hug. "Good Afternoon!"

Harry laughed, "Afternoon Abraxs."

"Are you up to a neat new mission? Did you have breakfast? Do you want some tea?" She asked her blonde her falling across her face, adjusting his tie and smoothing his shirt. She was about three or four inches smaller than him; he was almost 5'8

"Whoa what's up with the question intrusion?" Abraxs glared at him at such comment making him chuckled, "I did have breakfast, thanks for the offer anyways."

"Harry I'm so-"

"ABRAXAS DI CROXS MALFOY!" someone yelled. Abraxs cringed at the tone and startled twirling Harry's tie nervously. Harry watched as a man with shoulder length black hair, hooked nose and dark onyx eyes stepped from the far left side of the room where the archive office was. The man was dressed completely in black, with a sweater, black trousers and a black coat.

He approached the nervous female Malfoy and thrust a pile of folders on her hands. "You have work to do!" he hissed as the young woman blushed, not daring to look at his eyes. The black haired man turned his gaze to Harry and sneered, "You too Potter." and crossed the room.

Abraxs stared at the man as he recollected folders from the desk of the workers around and sighed, "He's a hard worker, Dad gave him vacation from missions and yet here he is working on the file archive."

"Snape is such an insufferable bastard, he shouldn't have screamed at you like that," Harry said looking distastefully at the older man's back.

"Bastard or not," Abraxs started to say, "He has such a sexy ass! Don't you have the urge to pinch those sexy bollocks?" That caught Harry off guard making him blush.

"Abraxs! He is a man! Besides," he added clearing his throat trying to hide his blush, "He's as old as your father!"

Abraxs grinned holding the pile closer to her chest, "Age or sex doesn't matter when it comes to love Harry." With that the young woman went off behind the Snape fellow helping him recollect the files.

"Harry, come over here!" Remus called, from his desk at the end. "I got you a new mission."

Harry approached his godfather and his dead parents' best friends. The man was looking weary, with few cuts and bags under his eyes. His long honey hair was steak with gray and his eyes were a deep honey color, almost amber. Remus smiled and handed him down a folder. Harry opened it and scanned the information inside.

"This is your new target, Avery Nott, he's one of Voldemort's Death Eater's all right, yet he's influencing in the non-magical community, I don't know why but he might be turning them against us and allied to them. He has been spotted on various occasions in this direction," he said pointing at the lines written at the end. "You must go there and uncover his plan, if you see him there."

"Also," he said opening one of the drawlers, "Mr. Malfoy handed me this and tell me to be careful with it." Remus finally found what he was looking for and showed him a car keys. Harry flushed and took the car keys.

"And you'll be having a new partner," at this Harry raised his eyebrow, "And excellent shooter and disguiser, Mr. Malfoy says to take good care of him."

Harry snorted, closing the folder, "What I'm now; his baby sitter?"

Remus glanced at him as he took a sit from his tea, "You better; anyways, he's waiting for you at the weaponry department on the third floor. Good luck."

* * *

When Harry arrived at the weaponry department he had the impression that his new partner would be a guy, taller, broader and older than him but the only person he found on the weaponry department was, the tall slim blonde of Draco Malfoy in a black cloak, dark blue polo and black trouser with his favorite black leather boots. 

Harry stared at him for a few second before saying, "You're my new partner?"

Draco who was leaning against the table examination at the center looked up at Harry and nodded casually, "Yeah, why?"

Harry groaned throwing the folder on the table, removed his round glasses and massage his eyes. "Great; another Malfoy to take care of," he mumbled.

Angrily and embarrassed at Harry's commentary he picked up the folder, saying coldly, "I can take care of myself, thank you, Potter."

Opening the folder he turned and examined the wall around the room covered with rows of shelves equipped with all sort of weaponry and other instrument. "Here," Draco said throwing a gun at Harry, "This will be your weapon along with this one and this dagger," he said placing two more guns and the dagger on the table.

"Also, we'll need a camera, to record the evidence," he said picking up a large pen. "The suspect must be caught on tape to get him nailed. And I guess these communicators won't go badly either," He added picking a set of wireless earphone. "Here."

Just as he took the earphone, Harry leaned over the table to examine his weapons, "What about you?"

"I got three guns and two daggers for emergency." He said shoving the pen on his cloak's pocket and picking the ammo.

"Why do you get to carry more weapons than me?" Harry asked, as he pinned a gun holder to his belt.

"Because," Draco started to say, passing down the ammo, "You get to drive the car, and I get into the business."

Harry sighed as he adjusted his weapon and pick up one of the tuxedos the department provide. "Since when I'm the best driver?"

"Since today Potter," Draco said facing him when he finished reading the information, and picked up the rest of the weapons, "I'm more experienced not to mention a better shooter than you, need I remind you."

Harry scowled at the blonde brushing pass by him. "Hurry up," Draco called.

"I'm more experienced…," Harry mocked with a mimicked voice, "Experience my ass."

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Harry asked for the fifth time as they parked the a bit farther where the pub on the street on the other side of the four ways crossroad. Draco stared at the traffic light changing from green to yellow and finally red ahead. 

"I'm sure it's here, just on the other side, see that pub?" he said pointing at the large announcement with bright lights saying, Shannon's pub. "According to the information he has been spoted several occasions here doing drug dealing."

"Let's hope you're right-"

"Are you questioning my abilities-?"

"I'm questioning nothing Malfoy, I want to be sure this is the place," Harry replied turning off the engine of their black Infiniti Fx 45 while staring at the blonde.

"This IS the place! I'm telling you-" Draco exclaimed angrily pointing at the pub while facing the other man. "The folder says Shannon's pub and this as far as I know is the only Shannon's Pub here."

"All right!" Harry exclaimed back placing his elbow on the edge of the closed window, and turning his head.

Just then a black Callidac STS ran pass by them and halted abruptly on the entrance of Shannon's pub. Both stared as the door of the black vehicle on the other side, open and their suspect, Avery Nott, the bald man, came out and scanned the dark streets of the later afternoon and adjusted his long black suit, before rounding the vehicle with his two large body guards and entered the pub.

Both stared speechless at what happened until Draco took off his belt and opened the door. "What are you doing?" Harry asked but the blonde load his gun and slammed the door shut. Angrily, Harry took off his belt and opened the door. "What are you doing Draco?"

"Stay there!" hissed the blonde at his partner, "Act as a driver or something. I need to get closer!" But before the black haired man could complain, Draco had picked up speed and crossed the four ways crossroad and into the street on the other side.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed slamming the door shut, "I hate it when they do that!"

Just as the blonde reached the sidewalk opposite to the pub the pub's door busted open and a mad Avery Nott came out, dragging what look like, one of his clients. "Shit!" Draco cursed ducking inside a dark alley. "I never thought their business would go that fast. Harry can you hear me?" Draco hissed, pressing the earphone closer.

"Of course I can, you idiot!" Harry hissed back from the earphone, "Why did you take off like that? That was reckless from you!"

"Shut it!" Draco took out the pen as Avery slammed his client against the wall's building beside the pub hissing at his face.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Harry asked a bit more relaxed.

"I could, if you stop talking to me." Draco clicked the pen a couple of times. "These can be helpful yet there's no drug dealing involve." Avery seemed to let go of his client and threw him to his bodyguard. One of them took out a gun and shot the man on the head.

Draco jumped at this, shocked and went deeper into the alley, turning his back to them "Shit they killed their client, Harry are you there?"

"Fuck Draco they're coming this way!" Harry hissed. At this Draco stepped forward just when Avery crossed the street with three of his cronies, towards Harry.

"Don't shoot Harry, act, relax say you're a driver-"

"Hey you kid," Draco could hear Avery's voice through Harry's earphone as Harry straight up, hiding his gun. "Can you drive us?"

"Say yes!" Draco hissed. Draco noticed that Harry gaped at his response looking at his direction.

"What are you looking at kiddo?" Avery asked looking at the direction Harry was looking making Draco duck inside the alley, leaning his back against the wall.

"N-Nothing sir."

Avery turned, narrowing his eyes at the black haired man before saying, "Hold him, we're taking him."

At this Harry reached for his gun but one of Avery's cronies grabbed him from behind, his arms around his neck and clasping his mouth. Harry desperately pulled the trigger, sending a shot into the air. The other body guard took the gun off his struggling hands while the other start dragging him into the back seat, Where Avery entered.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he was pushed inside the car, struggling hard yet the other men were taller and stronger. The other two took the front seats and turn on the engine. Draco stepped out of the alley gun at hand as the Black Infiniti came toward him when he threw the first shot.

Hastily, Draco dodged the car going at high speed and cursed. That's when he noticed the Callidac and opened the driver's door. Luckily there was nobody inside and got in, finding the keys into the engine starter; he turned on the engine, changed the gearshift and took off behind the Infiniti.

"Hey! Get back!" yelled the Cadillac driver who had stepped out of the pub to notice his Cadillac taking off. "Sir!" he yelled at his earphone, "Someone stole the Cadillac!"

Avery grunted at the messaged inside the Infiniti and looked at the window behind, just then his own black Cadillac STS was running at top speed, catching with them. "Faster you bloody Moron!" he yelled to the man driving. "We've been followed!"

Both vehicles started zigzagging around the dark street through the cars. "Harry!" cried Draco from the earphone, "Do something for them to slow down!"

Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the driver' head making the other man lost control. That gave Draco enough time to catch with them almost head to head in the now empty highway. The man behind yanked Harry from his tuxedo collar and pointed his gun to his temples. "Do that again and I'll blow your brains out kid."

Draco on the other hand, while chasing them took out his phone, "Remus? Is that you?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need back up! Harry has been taken as a hostage!"

"Put the 'time ticker'," Avery ordered and the man beside the driver's seat attached a round object to the car's dash. The round object showed a black screen with 10 minute count down.

"We have 10 minutes, calling for back up." A shot scrapped the door of the passenger's door.

"Stop the fucking vehicle!" Draco shouted, keeping the steering wheel still, pointing a gun out, "Or I'll bloody kill you bastards!"

Avery laughed, shoving Harry's face, into the opened window behind, with a gun pointed on his temples. "You partner here will be dead before you can kill us lad!"

This caused a distraction to the blonde giving the man over the passenger's seat pointed his gun at the wheels of the car. When the shot ran out, Draco lost control of the vehicle. "Draco!" Harry roared, as we was pushed back he noticed that before the Cadillac was slammed against the highway's division Draco disappeared into a sparkle of blue light.

"Good, we got rid of him." Avery said satisfied but them a hard blow hit the roof, creating a bungle? "What the-!"

They saw a pale hand reached into the window and smashed it the crony beside the broken window pointed his gun and pulled the trigger the first shot missed the hand but the second took his thumb.

"ARGH!" Harry heard Draco voice' screamed from atop, "You mangy- you're going to pay for that!" Avery grasped the black haired neck and pointed his gun at his temples as the other man beside pocked his head out of the smashed window.

Harry, suddenly felt the urge to kick him, pushed him blast the door open and let the man fly off the car. His insides were getting hot and painful and when he least expected it, the door flung open by an unknown force and the man was pushed out into the highway, rolling. Draco, as he associated, took the chance to jump into the car and shut the door behind him.

When he raised his gun he felt a gun above his left ear being reloaded. "Throw the gun out of the window," the man on the passenger's seat told him as Avery held the other man, almost suffocating. Draco did not move and Avery angrily shot Harry's thigh.

A screamed filled with pure agony ran out of the black haired man's throat later chocked by Avery as he tight his grip. "THOW THE FUCKING GUN OUT! OR I'LL BLOW HIS LEG OFF!" Avery roared his nostril flaring. Draco did as told. Avery smirked as he breathed out, "You're just a carbon copy of your father."

"Stop the vehicle at once!" a voice ran out behind him, "Or we'll be force to shot you down!" Draco felt his insides relaxed. Finally; his back up.

"We have your boys here so shut the fuck up!" The passenger exclaimed turning to look at the intruders beside him. Draco took the opportunity to snatch the gun off the guy, and hit with the gun hard on the head, feeling the bones cracked. He was knocked out. The driver smashed his car against the other intruders, shaking them off.

He pointed his gun at the bald man holding Harry, "Let go off him or I'll kill the driver!"

Avery laughed, flinging the door opened, dragging Harry with him. From the other side was a Callidac Escalad grasping Avery and to his terror, the driver, leaving him alone in the car. "Draco jump off!" He heard Harry exclaimed.

He looked at the object marking 5 second and did something he never thought he would do, he jumped off the running car at high speed and rolled into the highway before the car, explode into pieces. He noticed the Cadillac has halted screeching his wheels, Avery laughing at him with Harry desperately clinging on his arms. The door shut closed and the car took off around the corner.

_M356b78… _

**End of Chapter Two**

**Notes **Yup I'm breaking the fic in 8 pages each chapters, I'm currently writing on page 52.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: White Reflection

**By:**Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status:** UN-BETAED (sorry for the errors! I'm not perfect)

**Notes:** I keep loving Abraxs! XD

_Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love_

_so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening._

**Chapter Three**

Remus and his partner came few seconds later screeching their vehicle's wheel, beside him. "Draco, are you ok?" Remus said stepping out of the car and approaching the fallen young man.

"I'm ok!" growled Draco as Remus tried to help him stand up. A woman much older than Draco stepped out of Remus's black old Cobalt with heart shaped face, pink heat and deep blue eyes.

"Wotcher Remus! We have to follow them, they got Lil Harry!"

"No, Nymp!" Remus exclaimed facing the woman, "We got strictly orders to bring Draco back to the agency as soon as possible!"

"What? We have to get Harry back!" Draco said angrily facing Remus. "Fuck my father's order-!"

"You are injured and they must be long gone for us to chase!" Remus replied with much authority. Draco cursed under his breath stomping is foot hard on the ground.

"Fine! But call Severus; tell him to look for car board number M356b78!"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced up and down into his office while Draco sat on his desk as Andromeda Black, Nymphandora's mother mend his bloody thumb sticking out on an awkward angle. Draco Malfoy had to admit he had never seen his father so angry in his life.

" I thought you two would do good! But this was reckless from you!"

Angrily Draco spat back, "It's not my fault they finished their business so fast or that your fucking Infiniti was blow up!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Lucius yelled back pointing a shaking finger at him, "You're staying here, while Severus and I fetch Potter."

Draco shook Andromeda's hand from his hand. "It was my responsibility that Harry got into such matter! I have to go!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Lucius roared angrily, "You had done enough damage already!" With that Lucius stormed out of his office and out into the lobby.

Draco ran out behind him when Remus held him from going anywhere. "Let go of my Remus! I have to get Harry!"

"Draco, calm down, your father will bring him back!"

"LET GO!" The blonde young man screamed struggling against Remus's grip. "Just let…go." The blonde suddenly slumped into the other man's embrace, breaking into painful sobbing. Remus lowered him to the floor, where he fell to his knees, crying out. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something horrible happens to him."

Remus pushed the younger man close to his chest, smoothing his back, "He'll be ok, just wait."

"Remus please, let me go, I need to save him," the blonde cried out, desperately holding the other man's arm.

"Draco I-"

"Here," said a figure beside Remus giving out to Draco a gun, "I'll drive you there."

"Abraxs what-" Remus started to ask at the young woman beside him but the blonde female shook her head.

"I'm sorry Remy," she said and slammed her elbow on the older man's neck knocking him out. Andromeda gasped yet Abraxs pointed her gun at her aunt, "Not a word Aunt Andry!"

Abraxs grasped her twin brother's hand and guide him out into the car lottery.

* * *

"I managed to read the papers on Severus's office and found the direction. Just right here," she said pointing at the large mansion over the end of the street. "Look, that's Father's car," she gestured to the black Mercedez parked in front of the mansion's entrance through the dark, "I'll wait for you over here; Just in case."

Draco opened the door and smiled to his twin sister, "Thank you Abraxs."

"All for you bro," she said winking at him. Draco slammed the door shut behind him and reloaded his gun. He walked over the mansion and peered inside from one of the window.

He noticed his father along with Severus behind, talking with the bald man of Avery Nott, who seems to be laughing at something his father must had mentioned. He was about to move to the other side when a hand touched his shoulder. Terrified, he brought his gun up and pointed it to the intruder ready to blast him off.

"Whoa!" Abraxs exclaimed, falling down to the ground at her brother's movement. "Hold it there!"

Draco lowered his gun and hissed, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting in the car!"

Abraxs stood up and crouched beside him, "I couldn't hold myself!"

"Don't do something ridiculous!" but Abraxs has darted her fingers forward and cold freezing sensation embraced them. The guard behind Avery froze yet Avery, Lucius and Severus didn't, earning a curse from the blonde woman.

"What was that?" Avery asked now facing Lucius angrily, "It's one of your tricks is it?"

Lucius sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair, "Look Avery, hand down the boy and we'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Avery snorted, "I never saw you so interest in one of your employees. Beside I'm not handing him down Lucius, what part did you not understood? He's a nice dish to be waste; does he warm your bed Lucius after your wife's death?"

"How dare you-" Lucius started to say enraged raising his fist when the guard behind Avery unfreeze and shot him. The blow hit Lucius on the shoulder, pushing him back, stumbling with the table near the couch.

Abraxs gasped from the window as Draco cursed, "That's it! I'm going in!" Draco darted forward to the door but Abraxs pushed him back to the window.

"No! You can't barge in, they'll kill you! You have to become invisible and enter from there!" she said pointing at the opened window at the top of the mansion.

"I can't become invisible! I'm not as good as you!" Draco hissed but Abraxs glared back at him angrily. "Yes you can, focus!"

Avery's hollow laughs filled Draco ear's as he climbed up into the attic from the outside, using the trees around the mansion. With a loud 'thump' he dropped inside the opened window, rolling around the floor and coughing dust. Abraxs looked up at the three, hissing. "Focus and do it!"

Draco breathed deeply sitting on the floor as he looked over the broken mirror, ahead. 'Become invisible, become invisible," he breathed out, not ripping his eyes off the mirror. "I got to save Harry! Damn it!"

Just as if the words were the key, his body alone with his entire self disappeared from the mirror. "Wicked," murmured standing up and reaching to open the door.

The door had let just beside the Living room and found himself facing the fight between his father and Avery "You sure haven't change a thing Lucius," he heard Avery say nearby. Severus noticed the door over his right opened, nothing coming out of it, and them slamming shut.

"Shut up you pompous bastard!" he heard his father hissed as Severus voice said smoothly, "Drop it Lucius, he's not worth it."

Avery once again laughed with pure malice as Draco now stepped between his father and Avery looking from any sign of his partner at the other side of the corridor. A faint moan came from the door at the end to his right.

Avery flung his arms around the air, angrily, "Shut up!" he yelled across the corridor, knocking something invisible at the process. Blood spurted out of air and Draco's head became visible. Avery stared along with his guards, Lucius and Severus how Draco's floating head, wiped his blood off his nose.

"Get him!" Avery bellowed to his guard as Draco spun down into the corridor. Lucius, despite his wound knocked on of the guards down as Severus assaulted the other one when the window smashed into pieces. Avery stepped back and spun into the corridor Draco went to. Abraxs stepped in; shooting one the guard's leg that crashed his elbow on Severus's nose, now bleeding. The guard screamed double over into the floor and gave Severus the opportunity to knock him out.

Lucius was having a hard time, with the struggling guard refusing to let go of his gun. Severus grabbed him from behind as Abraxs run into the corridor following Avery and Draco.

When Draco swung the door opened, Avery knocked him down to the ground, struggling to remove the gun off his hands. Both men rolled over the floor, snarling and kicking as Harry sat over the corner of the storage, staring at both man.

"Draco!" he heard Abraxs called. The door of the storage slammed shut, "What? Draco open up!" Abraxs exclaimed angrily banging the door. Avery kicked Draco off him, sending him into a pile of wooden boxes. Draco body smashed the boxes hard, creating a puddle of broken wood.

"I had enough with you!" Avery said standing up with bleeding lips, pointing Draco's gun and the blonde. "It's over!"

Harry suddenly felt the same hot painful sensation through his body, the anger began to swell him, blind him and with a loud snarled as his hair, magically swirled around his face, Avery, before shooting Draco, was pushed extremely hard against the door which burst opened and his body hit the wall outside, cracking it at the process.

Abraxs screamed terrified, knocked down into the floor beside the bald man. Avery slumped down into the floor, what happens to be unconscious. "Damn Harry!" Abraxs started to exclaim at the glaring young man, "You did that!"

Draco stood up from the pile of broken boxes, groaning at the process. "Fuck him," he mumbled, turning to look at the young black haired man, "You ok?"

Harry's anger diminished, his hair dropped tousled, and smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Draco picked up the black haired man, despite the pain growing in his back and helped him walk out of the room. Abraxs hastily jumped over the bald's body and helped Draco. None noticed Avery clicking a mysterious bottom on his pocket.

The house burst into red light and loud alarms. "Shit!" they heard Severus cursed.

"SEVERUS!" Abraxs exclaimed rounding the corner and approaching the entrance where Lucius was leaning against the wall panting and Severus fuming with the door.

"They locked the house!" Severus cursed loudly as footsteps approach their place.

"Stand aside," Harry murmured, holding to Draco's body. His eyes darted to the door, and the door flung open.

"Freeze!" Guard said behind them.

"OK!" Abraxs squealed cheerfully waving his hands forward. The guards froze for a split second but resumed to move, "oh-uh. Shit run!"

Severus opened the driver's door of the mercedez as Lucius slumped into the passenger's seat a bulled piercing his ribs. "ARGH!" he roared holding his ribs. Severus pulled the blonde further inside the car and took the nearest gun inside the car, shooting outside frantically. Draco on the other hand was having trouble heaving Harry to Abraxs's car while Abraxs shot back at the guards coming out of the house.

Lucius with all his might pulled the door closed and Severus started to gain speed as Draco heaved Harry inside the car, slamming the door and mounting the car, turning on the engine. "Hey wait up!" Abraxs said running towards both cars, she managed to grasp the back door of the Mercedez as it started to take off and wrenched it open, jumping inside.

The men outside of the house stooped shooting as Avery stepped out, "Should we go after them?"

"No," Avery rasped, "Call the Dark Lord and tell him we found where his enemy hides."

"Jesus!" she breathed out closing the door. "God fucking Jesus!" Lucius slumped into his seat, moaning painfully.

"Fucking shit," he cursed.

"Hold on, Lucius hold on!" Severus breathed following Draco's car zigzagging around the street at full speed, "we're almost there!"

It was minutes later that they reached the agency; Abraxs flung the door open as Severus stepped out of the car, to take the bleeding Lucius on his arms. "Abraxs called Andromeda!" Beside them Draco pulled off the car, helping Harry out of the vehicle, "What are you waiting for? NOW!"

* * *

Abraxs sobbed harder into Severus shoulder at his father's agonizing screams. Draco on the other hand did not let go of Harry's hands as the young man hissed out in pain. Andromeda managed to mend and remove Harry's bullet while Madam Pomfrey took care of Lucius extreme emergency, being the most experience in injuries.

"Mr. Malfoy please keeps it down or the bleed won't stop!"

"ARGH!" Lucius screamed out holding his ribs.

"Mr. Malfoy we need to get the bullet out of the wound!"

Draco felt Harry gasped his hand tightly and breathed out, "Thank you Draco."

At 12 am the emergency wing went quiet except for Abraxs sobs on Severus's shoulder as he smoothed her back. "It's ok Abraxs; Madam Pomfrey said your father will be all right. Look he has been mend."

Draco looked at the sleeping figure of his blonde father with his chest and shoulder cover in white gashes, tubes coming out of the mask covering his mouth and nose. "Severus," Draco called, "why don't you take Abraxs down to the cafeteria?"

The tall black haired man nodded and helped the crying young woman out of the room, "Come on Abraxs let…" Their voice trailed down the corridor. Draco turned to look at his sleeping partner, just like his father, still gripping his hand and planted a kiss on his forehand.

* * *

Everyone was in uproar in the D.A agency with the news of Lucius Malfoy been badly injured. Many woman burst out crying in the middle of the corridors, considering leaving him flowers and many other things to make him feel good.

Harry, on the other hand was soon sitting on his bed, visited twice by his godfather and Remus and accompanied every night by Draco, who would sit down at the chair beside the bed and fell off asleep with his head on the bed. In a matter of days Lucius Malfoy has finally woken up, and was now forcing himself off the bed but later being shoed by Madam Pomfrey into the bed. Harry chuckled as Lucius glared at the old woman.

Abraxs came in bouncing into the room, followed by Severus on a Monday morning when Draco placed a tray of breakfast on both his father's and Harry's lap. Abraxs had flung her arms around her father, earning a glared, as he taste his breakfast. "How my little kuku?" she said pinching his father's cheeks. Once again his father glared back at her.

Harry and Draco chuckled from the bed and Abraxs crossed the room, doing the same thing to Harry, "How my future boyfriend?" she cooed pinching Harry's cheek. At this both Lucius and Harry chocked on their juice and Draco scowled darkly.

Abraxs grinned and flung back to her father's bed, "Are you ok?" she asked as her father coughed. Madam Pomfrey came in with a pair of crutches and a wheelchair.

"I think it's time to step out of that bed, here you go Harry," she said placing the crutches on the bed, "you'll be using this for a couple of days."

"You'll have to use the wheel chair on the mean time Mr. Malfoy." Lucius stared between her and the wheelchair, terrified, "Oh don't you look at me like that; it's for a couple of days!"

After minutes of arguing Lucius was sitting on the wheelchair, annoyed while Draco helped Harry out of the room with his crutches. "Change the face, Lucius," Pomfrey said cleaning their bed, "It's just for a few days 'til the wound heals entirely."

Severus chuckled and pushed the wheelchair out of the room after a squealing Abraxs, singing under her breath, behind the other young men, "Harry and Draco sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" earning a glare from her twin brother and a very rude hand gesture.

* * *

"Here let me help you," Draco whispered taking the keys of Harry's hand, which was fighting to open the door. The blonde opened the door wide enough for Harry to step in with the crutches on either side of him.

"Thank you," Harry murmured, slumping down into his couch at the right and placing the crutches beside him on the floor. Harry's flat was small but incredibly cozy, with a kitchen and a small dinning room together on the left a short corridor with three doors ahead and the small living room at the right with a fireplace at the end.

"You're welcome," Draco said closing the down and sitting beside the black haired man. "I'm relieved you survived after holding that wound for so long."

Harry smiled, "I guess Madam Pomfrey can do wonders." Draco laughed softly, leaning back into the couch. They eyes met for the longest second in the world and stared into each other's bright deep orbs. Tempted by the soft trembling lips of the black haired man, Draco leaned forward breathing into Harry's lip, brushing their lips together in a soft simple kiss.

Harry was startled, stunned to move; he had never been kissed by a man and less someone like Draco. Draco pushed away at Harry's reaction, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry."

He stood up, avoiding eye contact and opened the door, "See you at work," he mumbled, refusing to look at the raven haired young man in the eyes; He knew what Harry must be thinking and closed the door, wishing the ground would devour him at the spot.

Angry with himself he stomped down the stairs and into his car…

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
